KDLA
KDLA is the ABC owned-and-operated station that serves the Dallas/Ft. Worth Area. It broadcasts on channel 13. History KDLA signed on the air back on March 13th, 1950 and signed on as an ABC affiliate under the original call letters WDAL. WDAL remained under the original call letters until 1972 when the station changed call letters to KDLA possibly due to the fact that most stations in the western half of the US use a "K" in front instead of a "W". KDLA remained as an ABC affiliate up until late 2014 when the fictional tv station realignment occured. KDLA switched affiliations with KDICD to be Dallas' newest FOX affiliate. KDLA only remained as a FOX affiliate for merely 4 months until April 2015 when the station switched back to ABC. KDLA has remained an ABC affiliate ever since. Logos KDLA ID bumper 1981.png|KDLA ID bumper from 1981 taken from The Edge of Night KDLA 1985.png|KDLA logo from 1985 promoting ABC's You'll Love It campaign KDLA ID bumper 1987.png|KDLA ID bumper from 1987 taken from Dynasty KDLA ID bumper 1987 disney sunday movie.png|KDLA ID bumper from 1987 taken from The Disney Sunday Movie KDLA's logo from 1986-87 using ABC's Together campaign.png|KDLA's logo from 1986-87 using ABC's Together campaign KDLA ID bumper 1987 amc.png|KDLA ID bumper from 1987 taken from All My Children KDLA ID bumper 1988.png|KDLA ID bumper from 1988 taken from Roseanne KDLA Full House ID bumper 1992.png|KDLA logo from 1992 taken from Full House KDLA BMW ID bumper 1993.png|KDLA logo from 1993 taken from Boy Meets World KDLA Logo 2009.png|KDLA logo from 2009-2013 KDLA Logo.png|KDLA logo from 2013-2015; April 2015-January 27, 2017 News/Station Presentation Website History *1996-2001: www.kdlaabc13.com *2001-2007: www.kdla.com *2007-2009: www.abc13dfw.com *2009-2013: www.abc.go.com/abcdfw *2013-present: www.abc.go.com/kdlaabc13 *January-April 2015: www.myfox13dfw.com Newscast Titles *''The WDAL-TV News Report'' (1950-1961) *''The North Texas Report'' (1961-1971) *''NewsScene 13'' (1971-1978) *''Channel 13 Eyewitness News'' (1978-1999) *''ABC 13 Eyewitness News'' (1999-2009) *''ABC DFW Eyewitness News'' (2009-2013) *''13 ABC Eyewitness News'' (2013-2015; April 2015-Present) *''Fox 13 News'' (January-April 2015) Station Slogans *''WDAL-TV, Your New Full Power Station'' (1950-1964) *''Broadcasting In Color'' (1964-1972) * Meet Us in September on Channel 13 (1969-1970; localized version of ABC ad campaign) * Let's Get Together on Channel 13 (1970-1971; localized version of ABC ad campaign) * This is The Place to Be on Channel 13 (1971-1974; localized version of ABC ad campaign) *''NewsSceneing Out For You'' (1972-1978) * Hello North Texas, Hello Channel 13 (1974-1975; localized version of ABC ad campaign) * Welcome to the New Bright World on Channel 13 (1975-1976; localized version of ABC ad campaign) * Let Us Be the One on Channel 13 (1976-1977; localized version of ABC ad campaign) * You're Still Having Fun, Channel 13's Still the One (1977-1978; localized version of ABC ad campaign) *''Dallas/Fort Worth's Very Own!'' (1978-2006) (general) * Channel 13's The One You Can Turn To, We're the One (1978-1979; localized version of ABC ad campaign) * You're Still Having Fun, Channel 13's Still the One (1979-1980; localized version of ABC ad campaign) *''Eyewitness News, North Texas' Trusted News Team'' (1978-1991) * You and Me and Channel 13 (1980-1981; localized version of ABC ad campaign) * Now is the Time, Channel 13 is the Place (1981-1982; localized version of ABC ad campaign) * Come on Along with Channel 13 (1982-1983; localized version of ABC ad campaign) * That Special Feeling on Channel 13 (1983-1984; localized version of ABC ad campaign) * We're With You on Channel 13 (1984-1985; localized version of ABC ad campaign) * You'll Love It on Channel 13 (1985-1986; localized version of ABC ad campaign) * Together on Channel 13 (1986-1987; localized version of ABC ad campaign) * Something's Happening on Channel 13 (1987-1990; localized version of ABC ad campaign) * North Texas is Watching Channel 13 (1990-1992; localized version of ABC ad campaign) *''The North Texas News Leader'' (1991-1996) * If It's North Texas, It Must Be Channel 13 (1992-1993; localized version of ABC ad campaign) * Watched by More North Texans, Channel 13, ABC (1993-1996; localized version of ABC ad campaign) *''Number One in Texas!'' (1996-present) * Nobody Does It Like Channel 13 (1996-1997; localized version of ABC ad campaign) * TV is Good on Channel 13 (1997-1998; localized version of ABC ad campaign) * We Love TV on Channel 13 (1998-1999; localized version of ABC ad campaign) * ABC 13, Start Here (2008-2009; localized version of ABC ad campaign) * ABC DFW, Start Here (2009-2013; localized version of ABC ad campaign) * 13 ABC, Start Here (2013-present; localized version of ABC ad campaign;) * So Fox 13 (2015; localized version of Fox ad campaign) Current On-Air Staff Sara Garkley - News Director *Melissa Darkson - anchor; weekday mornings "13 ABC Eyewitness News Good Morning DFW" and "13 ABC Eyewitness News at Noon" *Paula Newcity - anchor; weeknights at 5, 6 and 10 *Jonathan Bridge - anchor; weeknights at 5, 6 and 10 *Denise Hamilton - anchor; weekend evenings StormTeam 13 Meteorologists *Camille Rakers - meteorologist; weekday mornings "13 ABC Eyewitness News Good Morning DFW" and "13 ABC Eyewitness News at Noon" *Mark Sheen - chief meteorologist (AMS Seal of Approval); weeknights at 5, 6 and 10 *Jon Wishler - meteorologist; weekend evenings 13 ABC Sportsdesk Team *Steve Walker - sports director; weeknights at 5, 6 and 10 *Dustin Cannon - sports reporter; weekend evenings 13 ABC Reporters *Ashley Gannett - general assignment reporter *Fritz Walker - general assignment reporter *Jenny Washington - general assignment reporter *Mery Nealy - general assignment reporter *Kelly David - general assignment reporter *Danny Thomas - general assignment reporter Category:Channel 13 Category:Dallas Category:Texas Category:Fort Worth Category:Former Fox affiliates Category:ABC affiliated stations Category:ABC Stations Owned By Disney Category:ABC-owned stations Category:Stations that use "Eyewitness News"